Dark Fire
by One Little Spark
Summary: Set directly after "The Courtship of Princess Leia". Tyen is a young woman who possesses strong Jedi abilities. When a plot to destroy the Jedi is uncovered, all hopes rest on Tyen, as without her help, Luke will turn to the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

I started this way back in 1998, when there was a major revival of all things "Star Wars". I'm itching to get at it, as I can see so many flaws, but I hope you like it. I'll upload the next chapter when I get a bit more time.

Standard disclaimer: All "Star Wars" characters, worlds, implements, etc. are © George Lucas. I've just borrowed them for a while. No copyright infringment is intended. Everything else is copyright me.

* * *

The planet was covered by swamps and undergrowth. What lurked in that undergrowth was heard, but not seen, and it was anyone's guess whether it was dangerous or not. Moisture hung in the air, and created a light mist, which the stars in the night sky were struggling to penetrate.

A ship, X-wing class, stood on ground that looked decidedly unsteady, contrasting sharply with the environment. For what appeared such a primitive planet, with no technological wonders, the X-wing, battle-scarred, but still in good condition, created questions in the eyes of any intelligent observers.

A young man in a pilot's uniform was getting into the cockpit. From his actions, it seemed he was eager to get away. His sandy-brown hair flopped over his forehead, but luckily didn't get in the way of turquoise eyes that now burned with a purpose. An R2 unit was already stationed at the back of the vehicle, and the engines were thrumming, the low hum sounding incredibly loud in the otherwise fairly quiet swampland.

Watching the young man and the X-wing from a safe distance were two forms. One, who could have been a native of this world, was short, with large ears, clawed hands, and green skin. Although he used a stick, he wore the robes of a Jedi master, and therefore was not to be underestimated. The other was human, and appeared to be around fifty. His white hair was short, and yet slightly dishevelled, and a neatly cropped beard created an air about him which one look into his sparkling azure eyes might have removed. Like his companion, he wore the robes of a Jedi master, but, unlike the green one, he was surrounded by a pale blue light, which at once illuminated him and made him transparent.

Tyen watched the proceedings from a short distance away, realising that no one could see her, and that, by rights, she should not be able to see the old man as he was a spirit, having died an unknown time ago. Never the less, she saw everything with clarity whether she wanted to or not. Ideally, she would like to run from the scene, from this planet, but she was held in place by an unknown force that controlled her as much as she controlled it.

Abruptly, her attention was drawn back to the group. The small green one was saying something to the young man, who was now seated comfortably behind the cockpit controls.

"I will," he replied seriously, "and I'll return. I promise," he added quietly.

The X-wing began to take off, the young man's mind now far away from this world and the two people he left behind.

The green one sighed sadly as his companion began to dissolve into the night.

"Told you I did," he said, but there was no triumph in his tone. "Reckless is he. Now, matters are worse."

"That boy is our last hope." The voice seemed to echo from all around them, but the green one did not appear to be surprised by it.

"No," he said calmly, watching the X-wing disappear into the atmosphere, "there is another."

The words echoed loudly in Tyen's mind, and she clamped her hands over her ears, willing the sound to go away.

"There is another."

Still it continued, relentlessly tormenting her. She writhed on the spot, but could not get away. Gradually, the planet began breaking up around her, and she found herself falling into darkness.

"There is another."

She wanted to scream - from terror or pain she wasn't sure - but she was denied.

Out of the darkness towards her, came the face of the old human, a mischievous smile making his eyes sparkle. But he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was placed somewhere beyond her, in the distance. The vision before her, some inner sense knew, was for herself alone. She studied it curiously, before realising that it wasn't going to stop. The face was still coming towards her, getting larger and larger.

Tyen turned and began to run, but she didn't seem to get anywhere, and the face was looming up in gigantic proportions.

Realising she could go nowhere, she turned to face her enemy, her arms going up to cross in front of her face in a protective gesture, as the vision advanced.

"There is another."

The voice echoed one final time, and she awoke, the voice still ringing in her head.

Finding herself apparently tied up, she wriggled frantically, and finally freed herself from the blanket she had used to ward off the cool night wind when she had succumbed to tiredness a few hours since.

Breathing heavily, she leaned back against the wall, her eyes closed. From the sounds she could hear, the alley she was in was undisturbed, despite her fitful sleep.

The dream wasn't new. She had had it before, in various intensity, for about a year now. Sometimes she saw different scenes, but it always returned to that one. Why, she didn't know. The people in it meant nothing to her. She hadn't a clue who they were. However, some strange inner sense, that influenced her in a lot of things, told her that the dream wasn't conjured up out of her imagination. At some point in time it had actually happened. But why she should be 'privileged' to see it she didn't know.

Her racing emotions had calmed down a bit, and rationality took over. Opening her eyes, she kicked the wall in disgust. Wasn't she old enough now not to be influenced by dreams?

Why couldn't she just be left alone? She was an ordinary citizen, and hadn't done anything drastically wrong in her life... at least, not that she knew of. All right, so she had stolen food and blankets on pretty regular occasions, but they were only to keep her alive. If Silva had lived, things would have been different. Her mother would have sorted everything out; she had always known what to do. Certainly, they would not have been living in the back alleys of Coruscant, wondering how to stay alive.

But her mother was dead, wasn't she? Tyen asked herself, bitterly. Taken by the Imperials the moment they had arrived from Tatooine. Someone had betrayed them; she understood that now, but then she had only been five years old...

They alighted from the transport, Silva looking around cautiously as she held tightly onto Tyen's hand. Tyen didn't fully understand what her mother was worried about, but here, in this strange place, she wasn't about to go running off anyway.

The many races that had been on the transport with them were moving all around them as they left the transport, and Tyen moved closer to Silva in an effort not to get pushed away from her. She knew that if she lost her mother, she wasn't about to find her again in any great hurry.

Silva scanned the landing platform and surrounding area. Puzzlement came into her expression. She looked around again, and suddenly froze.

Tyen followed her mother's line of vision, and instinctively shrank from the sight she saw coming towards them. On Tatooine, there hadn't been much evidence of the Empire, but everyone knew about it, and feared the Emperor's henchmen and their deadly machines. Now, coming towards them were men wearing white armour and helmets, men carrying laser blasters pointing at her and her mother: Imperial stormtroopers!

Silva pushed Tyen behind her as she searched for an escape route, somewhere they could go to hide, but the landing platform was open, and contained only the transport. Running was futile; they would be gunned down before they could take a step. She did the only thing she could: stood her ground with the same dignity and calm her teaching had given her, while striving to protect her daughter from the Imperial murderers.

As the stormtroopers advanced, Silva detached her lightsaber from the belt around her waist and ignited it. Assuming a defensive pose, she reached out with the Force to use the troopers minds against them. A little time, that was all she needed. A little time...

Around her, confusion began. The troopers began thinking that they were hearing things, that people were behind them, that their colleague had tapped them on the shoulder.

Silva heard the confusion, and, although she was sweating profusely now with the effort of mind-influencing so many, her aim did not drop from sight.

"Run!" she told Tyen.

Tyen looked at her mother, surprised.

"But -"

"Don't ask questions, Tyen. Go!!"

Tyen went, running like the wind off the landing platform.

Silva's strength was running out, and she was losing control of the troopers. Some snapped out of the mind-influence, and noticed Tyen running away.

"Hey!"

The voice brought some of the others out of it, and Silva had to let the rest go, too weak to hold them any longer. Gratefully, she looked off into the distance, and saw that her daughter was already out of Imperial reach. At least _she was safe._

That was Silva's last thought as one of the troopers' laser blasts hit her, and she fell to the ground, stunned, but alive.

In the distance, Tyen continued running, not once looking back. She was aware that some of the stormtroopers had been sent after her. She could hear their feet on the ground behind her. But luck was on her side. Once off the landing platform, the streets were narrow and close together, enabling Tyen to run easily through them, outwitting the troopers. She could squeeze through gaps one of them couldn't even hope to get through. Soon, all she could hear were the general sounds of Coruscant and her own laboured breathing. There was something else, some indefinable sense, telling her she could stop running now as well.

Gradually, she slowed her pace, and finally came to rest against a wall, trying to get her breath back. She had won! Tyen laughed weakly at the minor triumph. They wouldn't find her now.

Then she remembered her mother. For a moment, Tyen felt afraid, as if something was wrong, but she brushed it aside. Silva had held off other people before. Tyen had seen her mind-influence hundreds of people before, and, as far as she was concerned, her mother was the best in the galaxy with a lightsaber. Not that she had seen anyone else wield one however. She would be all right, and, when the time was right, she would come looking for her. Tyen had no doubt that Silva would find her. On countless occasions before when Tyen had thought her mother would _never find her, Silva had located her with no trouble at all. Her mother had said a 'force' linked them, and that she could sense Tyen, no matter where she was. Tyen didn't have a clue what she meant; she just believed it without question._

Her breathing back to normal, Tyen at last looked around her. She was in a narrow street with high walls on either side. It wasn't the most salubrious of places, but it was away from the centre and the Imperials. It seemed to go on endlessly in each direction, but Tyen had no mind to discover just how endless it was. Spotting a niche in the opposite wall, she squeezed into it, and curled herself up, as she rested back against the stone. Her long auburn hair effectively created a curtain that hid her from view. In the end, someone could have walked right past her, and never known that she was there.

The rest of that day and the next she remained hidden, coming out only to look for food. Each time, she had had the air of a nervous rabbit knowing the hunter was around and just waiting for her to make a fatal mistake.

Day turned into night, and still Silva didn't come. Tyen became uneasy and restless. As long as the hope lived that Silva would come for her she was all right, but that hope was dying... and she was afraid. She wasn't strong like her mother; all she wanted to do was burst into tears, but that wouldn't accomplish anything. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down. Unconsciously her eyes closed, and suddenly she was overwhelmed by feelings: fear, helplessness. The words: "Protect Tyen" entered her head. Worry, relief, nothing.

Tyen opened her eyes, gasping. What had happened? She was frightened. She wished Silva was here to calm her, tell her everything was all right. In spite of herself, she felt hot tears falling down her cheeks. Annoyed, she wiped them away. This was no time for crying.

Instinctively, she felt that Silva was alive. Some unknown sense told her she would know if her mother was dead. But where was she? A vision entered her head of a tall pyramidal structure in the centre of the city. Tyen fought it. She had no wish for visions. She didn't understand them, and they scared her. _But what if her mother was there? an inner voice whispered. __It didn't matter, she told it, S__he didn't know where it was, let alone if it existed. The voice responded: __Wouldn't it be better to know for sure?_

Tyen felt lost. Should she believe the vision? _Was her mother there? It __would be better to do something than sit around not knowing, just waiting. Maybe she should try to find the building. Yes, that was what she would do. It would take her mind off the strange things that had just happened, and stop her panicking._

So decided, Tyen crawled out of the little hole that had been sheltering her, and brushed off the long dress she was wearing. It now looked dirty and grubby, she thought regretfully. It wasn't meant for running, and hiding in holes. Her mother had made it for her for her fifth birthday. It was similar to one Silva wore that Tyen loved to dress up in. It made her feel like a princess.

At home on Tatooine, she had sometimes pretended that she _was a princess, and her mother was the Queen. Although in her dreams there was also a King, she could never see his face. She'd never known her father, and she doubted she ever would. Silva always looked frightened when she asked about him, so, lately, she had stopped asking._

Her mother! Thinking about her, sparked off her simple plan, and she began to walk up the alley, trying to find the way she'd come when she left the landing platform.

It seemed she had been walking for hours, through endless streets, past crowds of people, speeders, and various other sorts of things alive and mechanical. She was beginning to think she was on a hopeless quest. Then she saw the building. It was exactly how she had seen it in her vision. Did that mean she believed the visions? The question went unanswered as something else occurred to Tyen. If the building really _did exist, then maybe her mother __was there. Joyfully, Tyen began to run, intent on finding her mother as soon as possible._

As she neared the dark building, she noticed things moving in front of it. White things, with objects that looked uncomfortably like laser blasters. Tyen drew up short, and vanished round the side of another building while trying to take in what she had just seen.

There were stormtroopers out there! What was she doing? What had she been thinking? That her mother had just been taken to a nice little place with no guards, no Imperial entanglements at all? The only reason Silva wouldn't have come for her would have been because she had been captured. The only people to do that would have been the stormtroopers. Therefore, it was logical she would have been taken back to the Imperial Palace.

The Imperial Palace! She was planning on entering the Imperial Palace! Panic engulfed her. She was mad. She was planning on walking into the mind-centre of the Empire. But her mother was there! Tyen calmed down slightly. Yes, and she had to go to her.

Cautiously, she peered around the side of the building. The troopers were pacing back and forth past the structure. There didn't seem to be any obvious way in. Besides, she wasn't going anywhere near stormtroopers if she could help it. Carefully, she examined what she could see of the Palace. Suddenly, her eyes fixed on something. There seemed to be small vents on each side of the building, presumably to let heat out, or maybe impurities in the air; if the Emperor was inside, she supposed that was a logical conclusion. Maybe, if she could get closer...

Keeping an eye on the stormtroopers, she tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as she made her way towards the Palace. It wasn't difficult. Being so small, she easily merged with groups of people, and was effectively hidden on her small journey.

Abruptly, she broke from the latest group, and dove around the side of another building not far from the Palace. From here, she could see the vents clearly. They were covered with a metal grill, but - if she could get the grill off - they might just be large enough for her to fit through.

The stormtroopers seemed more concerned about protecting the front of the Palace than the back, so, before she could think of what she was doing, she raced forward, and went down on her hands and knees to try and get the grill off.

She had expected a struggle, certainly more of a struggle than she got. But after tugging it a few times, the grill came off quite happily. Obviously, people removed the grills regularly, and, because the vents were small, no one expected anyone to fit inside them. They hadn't bargained on a small five-year-old intent on finding her mother.

Normally, in case she got stuck, she would test a small opening before trying to climb inside it, but time wasn't on her side, so she just crawled through, and hoped for the best.

She had been right. The opening _was large enough... just. She had to lie flat out, and even then, she felt that she might get stuck at any moment. The tube was small, and constricted her chest, causing her to breath in short, tight gasps. However, it was also made of smooth metal, and made sliding along it easier, especially seeing as she had the dress on. Her hands were stretched in front of her, pulling her along, but she could barely lift her head to see where she was going. She had a sudden vision of ending up in a torture chamber, or - much worse - the Emperor's own throne room. Tyen gulped, and tried to quiet her suddenly loud heartbeat. Silva, remember Silva, she told herself, and continued on her slow progression down the tube._

Pretty soon, the light from outside that had been guiding her dimmed, and then there was only darkness. Still, Tyen struggled on. There would be an opening somewhere, she thought. There would have to be. She didn't like to think about the consequences if there wasn't.

Suddenly, a blast of air came down the tube. Tyen, still trying to get as much air as possible, unwittingly took a breath then, and she found herself choking. The air wasn't breathable, and threatened to suffocate her from lack of air. It was stifling, and disgusting, like the smell surrounding the Jawas at home. She prayed that it wasn't deadly.

Weak, but alive, she drew in a short breath after the air had passed, and tried to pull herself along again, but collapsed before she got very far.

_Mother, where are you? The question was in her mind. The lack of air making her too weak to even murmur the words aloud. She lay down resting her head on her arm, as her eyes closed. __Where are you?_

The cell bay was quiet, but Silva heard voices. Lying on the slab of metal the Imperial jailers deigned to call a bed, she was sure someone was calling for her...

Abruptly, she woke and sat up, her eyes a mixture of worry and hope.

"Tyen."

"_Tyen."_

Tyen heard the strange echo, not in her ears, but in her mind. Weak, and exhausted, initially it didn't penetrate her brain that she shouldn't be able to hear anything at all.

"Mother." Her lips barely moved, and the sound that came out was less than a whisper.

"_Tyen."_

Suddenly, Tyen woke properly, her eyes wide and frightened. Now, she was hearing voices.

"_No voices, my young one." Startled, Tyen tried to look around her, but there was no hope as long as she was crammed into this tube. "__Come this way." the voice continued._

It sounded like her mother, Tyen realised. But it couldn't be; she was imagining it. They didn't come from a long line of telepaths, and they had never been able to communicate mind-to-mind before. She didn't understand.

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

"_I know," Silva replied._

Her mother's voice comforted Tyen slightly, and she began to feel hope return. Drawing on what strength she still possessed, Tyen continued up the tube.

As she travelled, her mother's voice grew stronger in her mind, and, eager to be with her, she travelled faster. When the tube branched off, she didn't hesitate, just headed down the tube to the right, as her mother whispered encouragement.

Finally, she came to a grill in the floor. Looking down, she could see some grisly being chewing something to pieces. Hastily, she moved on. There were a lot of air vents along this stretch of tubing, and Tyen realised she must have reached accommodation of some kind. Looking into the next grill, and discovering only a small room, with no way out, and no window, she decided it must be a cell bay.

She went past a few more vents, before she looked down and saw her mother looking up at her. As she saw Tyen, a relieved smile came onto her face, and Tyen felt an answering smile appear on her own face.

Manoeuvring with difficulty, Tyen tried to lift the grill. This one was stuck faster than the one outside, and she was weakened into the bargain. Then she felt a push on it, and suddenly it came free, but when she looked, Silva was standing exactly where she had been, quite a long way down. She couldn't have reached the grill, so what had pushed it? Suddenly, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was near her mother.

Tyen moved the grill out of the way, and, relying on her mother to catch her, dropped headfirst through the opening.

Something caught her as she fell, and lowered her gently into Silva's arms. Before she had time to analyse it, she was being hugged tightly, and Tyen forgot the question as she hugged her mother back.

"What were you doing?" Silva asked, not releasing her grip one bit. "You could have been killed! What would I have done then? You're all I have. Oh, Tyen, Tyen."

Tyen couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down her cheeks, and onto Silva's shoulder.

"You didn't come," she said. "I thought you would, but you didn't. I missed you."

"I missed you too." And Silva hugged her tighter than ever, as if afraid to let go.

Time passed. Tyen didn't know how much. She was content just to be with her mother again. Now, she felt safe, as though everything would be all right.

Finally, Silva sat down, and placed Tyen on the bed beside her. Tyen looked at her curiously.

"Why don't we leave now?"

Silva turned to her. "Leave?" she asked incredulously. "Sweet, this is an Imperial cell bay. I'm not here for my health, and there is no way out."

Tyen considered. She refused to be worried now that she had found Silva again.

"I got in," she said. "Why isn't there a way out?"

"I can't climb through the air vent, Tyen," Silva explained patiently, "and even if we got this door open, there are plenty of guards outside. We would be killed before we could take a step. But _you must go," she added determinedly. "I won't let them hurt you. You can go back the way you came."_

Tyen wrapped her arms tightly around her mother.

"I'm not leaving you," she said. "You might not come back."

Silva put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, and drew her closer, kissing her hair softly.

"I never meant for this to happen, Tyen," she said quietly. "Kyla was going to hide us. We would have been safe."

"Why didn't he?" Tyen asked innocently.

Silva closed her eyes in pain. "I think he's dead, sweet. We were betrayed."

The word didn't mean anything to Tyen, but the fact that her mother was upset did. She hugged Silva tighter, trying to comfort her. Her mother stroked her hair gently.

"There _must be a way out," Tyen said._

Silva smiled sadly. "No, as I've said -"

She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and looked up, as if she saw something she could work with.

"Unless..." was all she said.

Tyen felt a mixture of apprehension and excitement.

"Come on, Tyen. We're leaving."

Tyen watched as Silva used her mind to hot-wire the computer system. The door slid open, and they stepped out.

"Don't touch any of the guards," Silva warned her, "or the illusion won't work."

"What illusion?" Tyen whispered, confused.

"I'm using their minds," Silva explained, as they began to walk forward, "to convince them they see nothing as we go past, but bump into them, and the influence won't hold. So, be careful!"

They both proceeded to step _very carefully around the guards at the control panel. Tyen had to duck as one of them twisted around to talk to his colleague. She ended up crawling out of the way. Silva gestured to her to stand in front of her at the door._

They waited there for about fifteen minutes, and then the door slid open admitting a senior officer. As soon as he was in, Silva and Tyen slipped out before the door could close.

Tyen was smiling with the triumph of escape, but Silva looked nervously around them, grabbed Tyen's hand, and began to walk fast up the corridor. Tyen ran slightly to keep pace.

"What -?" Tyen began to ask, but Silva cut her off.

"We're not safe until we get out of here," Silva explained quietly. "I can't keep up the mind-influence for hours on end. We're now relatively unprotected. If an Imperial squad spots us..."

She let the sentence trail off, and Tyen, smiling no longer, tried desperately to keep up with her mother.

Her mind on other things, Tyen failed to hear the tapping of feet a little way up the corridor. All she knew was that Silva suddenly grabbed her, and shoved her in an alcove off the corridor, as she pressed them both against the wall.

The tapping got closer, and Tyen held her breath, trying to make herself disappear into the wall.

White armour came into view, passed, and went out of view. They stayed there a while longer to ensure the corridor was empty again, before moving on.

Shortly, they came to an elevator, and used it to get down to ground level. Silva used the illusion again to get them out of there safely, for they had now entered one of the busiest sections of the Palace. Stormtroopers seemed to swarm around them, accompanied by senior officers, prisoners, and even some droids.

Eventually, they came to a quieter area, and waited there for a while. Silva was weakening under the stress of influencing so many, and she wanted a break before completing the final stage of the escape.

As she closed her eyes, and tried to relax, something passed over her awareness, and she flinched. She tried using the Force to sense it, and it came to her again. A familiar and yet strange presence... She didn't know, but whatever it was, it was evil. Opening her eyes, she took Tyen's hand again.

"Come on," she said.

They had progressed only a matter of metres before a couple of troopers came round the corner, deep in conversation. Drawing on her fast disappearing strength, Silva mind-influenced the troopers, and drew Tyen out of the way.

As they got closer, the troopers voices got louder, and she could make out some of the conversation.

"What can the Emperor want with this device?" asked the first trooper. "It's only a small tube of metal. It hasn't the effectiveness of a weapon. Tests have revealed nothing."

"I don't know," replied the second. "But if we don't get it to him soon..."

The voice of the second trooper became insignificant as Silva noticed what the first was carrying on his utility belt: her lightsaber.

Indecision gripped her. If she got the lightsaber back, she and Tyen wouldn't be so unprotected. But that meant dropping the mind-influence. There were only two troopers though; she could handle them, once she got the saber.

Her mind made up, Silva released the troopers from her hold. They saw her instantly, and drew their blasters.

Tyen clutched her in fear, but she had already flung out her hand, and the lightsaber pulled away from the belt to whizz towards her, landing squarely in her palm. Before another moment passed, she switched off the protective shield, the device that had prevented the troopers getting anything from it, and pressed the activation button. The pale pink light shot up from the handle, and began a low hum, as she used it to deflect the laser blasts. Keeping Tyen behind her, she drew closer to the troopers, until the blade became the last thing they saw as it swooped towards them.

Silva deactivated the saber, and hung it on her belt, before bending to pick up the blasters.

"Here," she said, handing one to Tyen, "take this. You might need it."

Tyen gripped the blaster awkwardly. It was much too big for her small palm, and worried her a lot. What if she accidentally shot someone? Her aim wasn't that good.

"Come on."

Silva took her hand again, the other holding the second blaster, and they proceeded cautiously up the corridor.

A few minutes of calm passed, and then the exit was in sight. Not the main front entrance, but a small door off to the side used for the Empire's more covert operations.

Suddenly, Silva flinched. There was that presence again, stronger this time. Evil, it was evil, and it was getting closer.

Silva began to pull Tyen urgently towards the door, but, before they'd taken a step, an alarm sounded throughout the corridor, and, Silva knew, throughout the Palace. The presence had given her away. As much as she could sense it, it could sense her. It hadn't been the dead stormtroopers that set off the alarm. The other troops probably hadn't even found them yet. The presence knew she was trying to escape, and, as much as it knew that, she knew that now she wouldn't escape... ever again.

A strange kind of calm peace invaded her at the same time as she accepted the truth. There was nothing she could do, except wait. She had to protect Tyen. If they found out about Tyen, there was no hope. A child so young with the Force about her the Emperor could shape, with no trouble, to his evil ways. But her staying meant Tyen would be all alone. Silva gazed sadly down at the auburn head that was pressed into her thigh. Tyen had experienced much more than she had bargained for already on this trip, but the poor child had much more to go through before it was all over.

Bending down, she took Tyen's hands in both of hers.

"You know they're coming for us?" Silva asked.

Tyen nodded, biting her lip nervously as she glanced up the still empty corridor where the tapping of running feet could be heard.

"You know I must stay?"

Tyen turned rapidly back to her, shaking her head violently. "No!"

"Yes, sweet." Silva gathered Tyen tight in her arms. "There's no time for explanation, Tyen. Just know it to be true. Also know that you must go." She pulled away, and gazed seriously into her daughter's eyes. "You have a lot to learn. It is not your time yet."

Tears started pouring down Tyen's cheeks. "I don't want to be without you."

"You never will," Silva reassured her, smiling at Tyen's puzzled expression. "Through your memories I'll live again."

Tyen wasn't reassured, and the tears kept falling.

"Please, Tyen," Silva begged desperately, hearing the tapping getting closer every moment. "Take this." She unhooked the lightsaber from her belt, and handed it to Tyen, who looked at it in awe. "One day, you'll learn to use it as it should be used."

She hugged Tyen tightly again, pushing away the tears. If the Imperial's suspected there had been someone with her, they would go after Tyen. As long as they had someone, in this case herself, they wouldn't think there was another. That was why she had to stay... and that was why Tyen had to go right now.

She released her daughter, and looked at her, trying to remember every feature, every line, every shadow.

"You had better go now," Silva told Tyen quietly. "They'll be here soon."

"I can't leave you," Tyen said, as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"You _can." Silva shook her gently. "Listen to your feelings. You know you can... and must. Don't ever be frightened of what they tell you."_

Tyen stopped crying, and looked deeply into her mother's eyes. Finally, she looked away, and nodded. "All right."

"Go, then." Silva let her arms drop to her lap, away from Tyen.

Tyen stepped back, and, clutching the lightsaber to her chest, she began walking slowly backwards.

"I love you," she said, as the tears began again. Then she turned, and ran away from Silva.

"I love you too," Silva said quietly, watching her daughter vanish out the door.

Composing herself, she turned, blaster in hand, and ready to meet the enemy.

The stormtroopers came round the corner into Silva's line of fire. She stood calmly, firing laser blasts, watching troopers fall, one by one.

Realising they were being shot at, the other troopers entered the corridor with more caution, and Silva backed herself against a wall, in an effort to avoid the deadly beams.

Smoke filled the corridor, as the very uneven battle took place. Blasts hit equipment that exploded in red-orange flames, but they didn't hit Silva. She returned the fire when she got a chance, but she was aware that she was now outnumbered. She didn't know how many squads the Emperor had sent down here, but more and more troopers kept running into the corridor, and as fast as she shot them down three times as many appeared. Soon, they were advancing on her, and, finally, one shot the blaster out of her hands, as four others raced up to her, securing her arms behind her back with electronic handcuffs. They stood, two to each side of her, as if waiting for something... or someone.

Foreboding filled Silva as she felt the presence again, very close, and getting closer. The familiar feeling was very strong as she waited with the troopers in the now silent corridor. In fact, it might have been... Silva sadly lowered her head. Yes. She should have realised. Well, no time for regrets. She had to protect Tyen. Lifting her head again, she gazed calmly ahead, her eyes revealing nothing of her thoughts which were once again with her daughter.

_Should she have told Tyen? she wondered now. __Should she have taught her about the Force? It had long been a topic of dissension in her mind. Tyen was only five. The burden that came with the gift of the Force was heavy, and, at present, dangerous. Therefore, she had taught Tyen nothing. With the Empire hunting down the Jedi, no one who could use the smallest section of the Force was safe. Tyen was strong. She would be all right. She __had to be all right._

Shifting her gaze outward again, Silva tried to erase all thoughts of Tyen. At present time, she had her own demon to face, a strong demon, and one that knew too much about her. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Nothing in life is easy."

The well-remembered and beloved voice was only a memory, but Silva smiled. _No, she thought. __No._

Up ahead, through the clearing smoke, she knew the presence was approaching. _He was coming for her. All she had to do was wait. Already, she could hear the laboured breathing through the black mask, and hear the swish of the cloak as it was buffeted by the breeze caused by its owner's lengthy stride. Now, she could see him, and she struggled not to tense up as she knew the troopers beside her were doing. She had some pride. She would keep it to the end._

"Darth Vader," she said, her voice sounding clearly in the silent corridor. "You surprise me. Why aren't you on one of the Emperor's Star Destroyers doing your master's 'work' for him?"

The sarcastic tone of her voice wasn't lost on him as he stopped in front of her, causing her to look up if she wanted to see something besides a black wall.

"Charming, Silva," the deep, but distorted voice commented. "As always. When I was notified as to your presence here, I had no intention of missing such a charming reunion."

"I'm surprised you actually remember me," she said venomously. Then she added quietly, "You can't even remember yourself."

He reached out a gloved hand, and gripped her shoulder so tightly she thought the bones would crack.

"Those comments no longer affect me," he said angrily. "You would be wise to be silent."

"Die quietly?" she questioned, brows raised. "Maybe you don't remember me after all. I will fight the Empire with my last breath. I am a Jedi," she said the word proudly.

"Not for much longer," Darth Vader announced ominously, backing away slightly.

"You can't win." She shook her head, smiling with the knowledge. "In death, I will be even more powerful. You should know that."

Vader gripped his lightsaber tightly in his hand, his finger poised on the activation button.

"Clever words can't save you now." The triumph in his voice was clear to everyone, as the button depressed, and the red beam extended. "The Jedi are no more."

Hidden by the small door she had exited not long ago, Tyen peered through the gap she had created by leaving the door slightly ajar.

When Darth Vader swung his lightsaber at her mother, Tyen flinched in pain. Puzzlement followed soon after when Silva completely disappeared, leaving only the dress she had been wearing, and the electronic handcuffs.

The stormtroopers moved back, startled, and one of them bent down searching through the material as if expecting to find Silva there somewhere.

"She's gone, my lord," the trooper reported, obviously baffled.

The Dark Lord stood still for a moment, as if thinking, and then abruptly turned on his heel and strode back up the corridor, his cloak flowing out behind him.

Tyen clutched Silva's lightsaber to her chest as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"She's gone," she whispered, unable to take it in. "She's really gone."

_Mother!! she screamed in her mind, but it did no good. She couldn't sense Silva anymore. Her mother was dead._

Tears blurring her vision, Tyen left her position by the door and ran away from the Imperial Palace. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going, just needing to get away.

Finally, exhausted and alone, Tyen found a niche in a wall similar to the one she had been hiding in before, and curled up inside, the lightsaber still clutched tightly in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: As before I own nothing, but my own characters and the scenario. The Star Wars universe and characters all belong to George Lucas – I've just borrowed them for a while._

**CHAPTER TWO**

Tyen gradually felt the real world coalesce around her as the memory faded. The sky was still night-black, twinkling with stars that seemed to reflect the city's lights, and the alley was still quiet.

She saw everything through a haze of tears.

It didn't matter that Silva had died several years ago; she still missed her... a lot. Her mother had always been there for her, and, suddenly, she wasn't. And it hurt. The pain had dulled with time, but it was awakened every now and again when something reminded her of Silva.

After Silva's death, she'd had no way of leaving Coruscant. She'd had nowhere to live either. She hadn't known anyone, and she had only been five.

A few days after her mother's death, one of the alley's residents had found her crying in an alcove dug into a wall. To Tyen, the woman had seemed so kind, someone who would love her and take care of her. She had gone willingly back to the woman's make-shift house.

A few hours later, she had awoken from a fitful sleep to hear voices coming from outside the building. Her curiosity had got the better of her, and she had moved to the window to see what was happening.

She had received an incredible sense of deja-vu when she'd seen her new friend surrounded by stormtroopers, and it had taken a few minutes to realise that, far from being afraid of them, the woman was actually helping them.

Wondering what was going on, Tyen had strained her ears and listened.

"And you're sure it's the same child who escaped us at docking bay 15?" one stormtrooper had been asking.

"Yes," her friend had confirmed. "Now, when do I get the reward you promised?"

Tyen had heard enough. She had raced from the window, and had slid out a gap in the back wall.

Her time since then had been spent hiding in the alleys, stealing food to stay alive, and running from Imperial guards. She had learned the hard way no one was to be trusted, so she relied on no one but herself. While her life had taught her some valuable lessons, she could imagine a life so different that it made her want to cry out with the unfairness of it all.

Even when the Rebel Alliance had won the war against the Empire, Tyen's life hadn't changed. Why should it? The only thing that had altered was her fear of running into Imperial troops. Now, she kept eyes open for the Republic's guards, but at least she didn't fear them. She didn't have a reason to. They upheld justice, not cruelty.

The New Republic was still fairly fragile, Tyen knew. They had taken residence in what had been the Emperor's Imperial Palace. Tyen shuddered. She hated the place, and had wondered what the leaders of the Republic had been thinking when they chose it. They had waged deadly battles with the Empire, if rumours were true (and Tyen could well believe that they were). Why, then, had they chosen as their headquarters the root of that evil? It didn't make sense to her, but maybe it did to them. Anyway, it was no concern of hers. She just tried to keep out of the Republic's way. It was a lot safer if she did so.

Sadly, she brushed the tears away as she acknowledged she didn't so much live as exist. She wished her mother... but wishing was stupid. Life was as it was. There was no place for wishes in it. Still... Tyen unhooked the lightsaber from her belt, and ran her fingers lightly over the cool metal surface, seeing Silva in her mind as her mother wielded the lethal sword. Comforted slightly, Tyen lay down again, drawing the blanket over her body. For a moment, she was five years old again, the lightsaber hugged to her chest, and then reality set in, and, disgusted with herself, she reattached the lightsaber to her belt, and closed her eyes.

ooooooooo00ooooooooo

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and hero of the New Republic, carefully closed one of the doors to the palace behind him, before breaking into a run to get away from the city centre. The reason for the quiet and the sneaking around was simple. He wanted to be out of there before Leia realised he was gone and sent Threepio after him. While, usually, the presence of the golden droid cheered him (if Threepio wasn't in too pessimistic a mood), today he discovered he was lacking in tolerance.

He needed to get away, just for a little while, and now was a good time. Leia's emotions were all trained on Han, so he shouldn't be missed, for a few minutes at least.

Han was due to leave soon on a diplomatic mission. He and Chewbacca were due at the Garan system to try and persuade the people there into joining the New Republic. It was all in Leia's name, and she would be going too if she wasn't needed here. Besides, Luke had noticed Han's restlessness over the past few weeks. In fact, he had been surprised the pirate-turned-general had stayed in one place so long. Therefore, the mission was entirely suited to him, except for the matter of diplomacy which Han didn't exactly possess in large quantities.

Luke had stopped running now, but his mind wasn't on where he was walking. He was worried about Leia. Leia, he knew would miss Han once he'd gone. She'd put on a brave face - the one of the Princess and Senator - but she'd miss him. They had only been married six months. Luke wondered why Han couldn't have hidden his restlessness a bit longer for Leia's sake, but he got the feeling that's what Han had been doing, and he was grateful to him for that.

Han was a good friend. His kidnapping of Leia hadn't actually been the best idea Han had ever had, but since it eventually resulted in the desired outcome - their marriage - Luke supposed it couldn't have been so bad. Besides, Han's sarcastic, wry humour was often needed around the palace. His persistence of calling Luke "Kid" Luke welcomed for it brought him out of himself for a while. Now, he rarely felt young enough to be given that name; the farm boy was long gone.

He was caught up, to some extent, with Leia and the others as they struggled to build a Republic like the one that had been destroyed by the Empire. Mon Mothma was a good guide. She had been on the original senate before Palpatine came to power. She knew their aims, and how to achieve objectives. That was why Han was about to fly off to Garan. The Republic needed the support of other systems to create a unified galaxy, one that wouldn't be destroyed as easily as before.

Garan wouldn't be easily persuaded though. It was true their Governor had agreed to meet with Han to discuss the proposition, but many of the Senate had their doubts. The people there had been burned once before when they put their trust in a Republic that had turned on them, and there was doubt they would trust in a similar system ever again. But if they _did_ join with the New Republic other systems might be more amenable to the idea, and the struggle of the Senate would lessen.

That was why Han _had_ to succeed in this mission. His friend, the gambler, who was far from tactful at the best of times, would have to exert his somewhat dubious charm in order to benefit both the planets involved.

Luke sometimes wondered what his purpose was in all this. Lately, he had felt in a state of limbo. Ben, who he had always relied upon for advice, seemed to be gradually fading away, losing contact with him, and Leia was more concerned with Han and the New Republic than the Jedi training he had tentatively begun a while ago. Although he knew that was as it should be, it sometimes made him unhappy.

Annoyed at himself for sinking into a near depressive state, he roughly shook himself out of it. Lately, he was too serious for his own good. It was going to cause problems...

His thought abruptly trailed off as he sensed danger around him. Looking about, he discovered he had walked further than he thought. He was now in an area of the city he didn't recognise. It seemed to be rather like a poor area, far removed from the glitter of the centre. The street was grimy and narrow. Several other streets seemed to lead off it, and there were plenty of places to hide.

As something moved in the shadows, his hand moved automatically to the lightsaber that was dangling at his side. He detached it from the belt, but didn't activate it. He wanted to see if he could get away without fighting, and he didn't want to promote an attack in the meantime.

A rather bulky man stepped forward, his hair and beard dark and matted. His clothes were torn in places and looked filthy, but the club he carried was not to be meddled with. The eyes that peered out at Luke mirrored the greedy smile curving his lips.

Luke turned, distracted, as another man stepped forward, this time thin, but carrying what appeared to be a _very_ sharp knife.

Then a woman came forward, and another man. Soon, Luke was surrounded, each of his attackers brandishing a potentially dangerous weapon.

The click of a button being depressed was rapidly followed by the 'crack' of a laser-whip.

Luke turned to look at the woman controlling it, and felt a deep sense of foreboding as she smiled.

"Play-time!" she said.

ooooooooo00ooooooooo

Tyen was up on the roof of one of the centre's buildings when she felt suddenly distressed. Her leg, poised to leap to another building, faltered, and she nearly fell the long distance to the ground. Catching herself on the edge as she went over, she proceeded to pull herself up, her heart racing from the near death experience. Breathing heavily, she sat down for a moment, her emotions too caught up elsewhere to analyse _how_ she had reacted so quickly to stop herself falling.

Someone was worried, and it was a worried verging on frightened, although the presence was very calm. She didn't know how she could sense it; she just knew she could. The emotions coming to her were faint, but definite. Her mother had said to trust her feelings. Her feelings said she must help.

Getting up, she paused for a moment, trying to discern where the emotions were coming from. If she was right (and she didn't count on it), they were coming from _her_ part of town: the winding back alleys. It wasn't surprising if they were. A lot of attacks happened there, especially when the richer people from the centre wandered into what was essentially beggar territory. The inhabitants of the alleys weren't very friendly to people so rich. After all, think of all the clothes, food, weapons, and money that could be gleaned from a starving, desperate, and sometimes deranged group of people attacking a lone rich kid silly enough to come into their midst? Tyen wasn't like that; she didn't believe in hurting innocent people for any reason, and definitely not to survive. You could steal without hurting someone. That was why she was on the roof to begin with. Up here you could see everything that was going on in the streets below. You could find some food or something, climb carefully down, take it, and vanish up to the roof again. No one would be any wiser, and Tyen could survive for another day.

However, today's search would have to be postponed, she decided as the distressed feeling grew stronger. Assessing the gap between the building she was on, and the one closer to the alleys with a practised eye, she backed up a few steps, took a deep breath, and ran for the edge. As she reached it, she threw herself up into the air, and leaped over to the other building. Pausing only to gauge the gaps, she proceeded to traverse the city by way of leaps and bounds.

Finally, she reached a building where the emotions seemed strongest. Drawing up to the edge, she peered cautiously over.

She had guessed right. Some poor guy from the centre had been caught by one of the alley's groups. They had surrounded him, and were gradually closing in. Strange that he didn't seem more frightened, Tyen thought, as she moved back a few paces. The roofs were closer together here, so she had to be careful.

Her concentration on the gap between the buildings, she ran forward and flung herself into a somersault, landing squarely on both feet a short distance from the young man and his attackers.

They turned, startled, as they heard her land. Obviously, they hadn't expected interference, much less interference of the sort that snuck up on them. Tyen smiled inwardly. She had had a lot of practise.

"Well, what have we here?" she asked the astonished group. "Isn't night a better time for playing? Why don't you leave him alone?"

A woman with a laser-whip recovered first. Her initial shock vanished to be replaced by a calculating smile. Trailing the whip behind her, she moved towards Tyen.

"It's more fun to play," she said, answering Tyen's question. "Do you want to play too?"

With lightning speed, the woman brought the whip forward, the movement of her arm causing it to swing out towards Tyen.

Tyen jumped, avoiding the deadly device, and shook her head at the woman.

"That's no way to treat a guest," she said, her hand moving to her lightsaber. "And, seeing as there's no alternative, I'll play."

In one fluid motion, Tyen unhooked the lightsaber, bringing it up while she pressed the activation button.

The deadly beam of light shot up from the handle, and, much to the woman's surprise, cut off the hand that was wielding the whip.

The woman cried out in pain, and ran off into the shadows clutching the dismembered limb to her chest, as she tried to staunch the bleeding.

The whip, which she left behind, Tyen deactivated and kicked over to the wall, all the time aware another of the group was coming for her.

She whipped round, bringing the saber up as she did so. The man moved out of reach of the light, obviously wary after he had seen what it had done to his companion.

While keeping one eye on the figure before her, she noticed the young man was also doing a good job of defending himself. One of the group was going for him with a club, but the young man brought his lightsaber down on it, cutting it to a harmless stump.

Suddenly, all of Tyen's attention was focused on the young man, and the fact that he possessed a lightsaber. The only person she had even known possessed a lightsaber was her mother. For nearly twenty years, she had never seen another soul wield the weapon, and now there was this young man, who she had felt compelled to help, using the saber with a skill far above her own, and very like her mother's, possibly slightly better. The light was dark green, not pink, but it was the same weapon! The _same_ weapon!

Not knowing what to feel, every sense concentrated on the young man as he combated his opponents, Tyen failed to keep her guard up, and the man pacing in front of her noticed it with triumph.

As a stinging pain slashed across her arm, Tyen screamed, lowering the lightsaber, and reaching across with her other hand to grip the wound tightly, as if somehow that might numb the limb and stop it hurting.

When she took her hand away, it was covered with blood.

The man, still wielding his knife, was grinning in pleasure, seeing an easy conquest.

Tyen could feel the anger boiling within her, and knew it was starting to glare out of her eyes. For a moment the man looked worried, and then he lunged at her again.

Tyen swung at him, slicing through his belly. It wasn't a deadly wound; it would just cause him agony while it healed.

The man gasped, his face white, and the knife fell from his hand.

Watching him stumble away, Tyen's anger cooled. There had been no drastic reason to be so cruel. Anger was a negative emotion, and didn't help in a situation where you needed to be calm. _But he had sliced into her arm!_ Tyen gripped the burning injury again. The wound was deep, and she couldn't manipulate her lightsaber as easily as before. She would have to do something soon to stop the bleeding.

A sound behind her caused her decision to bend down just as a laser blast hurtled over her, barely missing her head. Still gripping her arm, the lightsaber lowered, Tyen swung her leg out and around, causing the woman to lose her balance and fall as Tyen hit into her legs.

Tyen reached for the blaster and pointed it at the woman, only intending to fire if absolutely necessary, but the woman had had enough. She picked herself up off the ground, and ran down one of the adjoining alleys.

She was weakening from loss of blood. Tyen knew this as she stood up, but it didn't seem like it to the man who jumped down to land behind her, intending to use his brute strength to strangle her. As she felt his hands encircle her neck, she reached up with her free hand, grabbed his wrist, and twisted him around as she did herself. The result was _she_ was now behind _him_, and his arm was bent up his back, nearly to breaking point. The final straw for him was when she waved the lightsaber in front of him, the low 'hum', and the heat he felt where it got too close to his skin, causing him to screw his eyes shut, and try to back away.

Tyen felt the movement, and released him, pushing him towards one of the alleys. She watched him race off until the shadows swallowed him.

Unconsciously, she began stepping away from the alley he had vanished down, the lightsaber activated, but lowered. Her defences were down as well. Surely, the group had all left by now. They must have had enough of a show to put them off attacking anyone for quite a while.

When she backed into something that wasn't a wall, she decided she must have been wrong, and swung the lightsaber up as she turned around.

Green light meshed with pink as her own lightsaber collided with the young man's. The sabers crackled from the contact, while their owners eyed each other warily. Finally, they both stepped away from other, and Tyen, tiredly, lowered the saber and deactivated it, as the young man did the same. However, _he_ didn't look tired. This was the first chance she had been given to study him properly. Earlier, she had been more concerned with the alley gang than the person she had set out to help. Now, she looked him over curiously, even as he did the same to her.

He was still fairly young; around her own age she would guess, except that his eyes looked much older. They were turquoise, but seemed to have hidden depths, and were shadowed slightly by a fringe of sandy-brown hair that flopped over his forehead.

Tyen stopped examining him, overwhelmed by the feeling that she had seen him before. He was _very_ familiar to her, but Tyen knew that she _didn't_ know him, and had _not_ seen him before. Besides that conflict, she felt strange. She knew him, but didn't know him. The young man was a stranger, but she wasn't afraid. Actually, she felt strangely at peace, even _drawn_ to him? No; she was being silly. It was just the feeling of familiarity that was influencing her... but she _didn't know him_!

Frustrated, Tyen closed her eyes, as she always did when troubled, ever since the visions of her mother, when she was five, had proved themselves to be true.

There was the now familiar rush of feelings, scents, and emotions. A picture took form in her mind... It was dark, and the ground was made up of swamps and undergrowth. Two figures watched a young man get into an X-Wing. As the young man turned, she could see he had sandy hair, and turquoise eyes...

Abruptly, Tyen opened her eyes, breathing hard. She stared directly into the eyes of the man in her dreams. _But that's impossible!_ she screamed, silently. _Dreams are dreams. It was a scene from the past; he can't exist now!_

No matter how much she argued, it did nothing to remove the reality of the young man... and it did nothing to remove the fear in her eyes.

ooooooooo00ooooooooo

Luke regarded the girl in front of him with something akin to amazement, and a strange feeling of familiarity. Her sky-blue eyes were clear, but sad. He thought she would have quite an impish appearance if she smiled, but it didn't look as though she did so often. Her auburn hair was drawn back from her face into a high bun and then left to trail down her back in a plait. She was slightly shorter than him, but seemed agile, which was just as well seeing as he had seen her somersault off a building and land perfectly, without faltering. That, along with her lightsaber, was what had initially amazed him.

The lightsaber was a Jedi's weapon, and he had seen few use one. This girl wasn't a Jedi, but she had the potential to be one. It seemed as though she already used the Force without realising it. Her somersault could not have been so perfect if she had left it to chance, and she had used the Force to sense her opponents. Not to mention her use of the Force a moment ago - to do what he had no idea, but whatever it was it had frightened her.

All the time she had been fighting she hadn't been frightened. He would have felt it if she had been, rather like he could feel her fear now; not that he needed to: it shone out of her eyes, even though she tried to hide it. He could also feel her pain. The wound she was gripping tightly was still bleeding; he could see the deep red liquid staining the hand held over it, as well as making her black jump-suit darker than it should be.

He wondered why she had decided to intervene with his attackers on his behalf. Had she just seen a person in trouble and decided to help? It seemed as though she knew this area and the people who lived here. She certainly hadn't been surprised when she came among them. No, it was the gang who had been surprised, and him as well. It had seemed as though she had appeared from nowhere, wielding a lightsaber that had stunned him more than her abrupt appearance. His first lightsaber had belonged to his father; was that where this girl had got hers from? If so, who were her parents, and _where_ were they?

His thoughts became distracted as the girl took a step back, her eyes still trained on his face, except that he wasn't sure if she was looking at him or not. What was frightening her? He hadn't done anything, at least not that he was aware of. She looked so vulnerable; he felt that if he could just reach out...

Unconsciously, his hand echoed his thought, and reached out towards the girl.

Immediately, she backed away, the fear increasing as she looked from him to his hand and back again.

Luke wondered what he had been doing, all senses telling him the girl was on the verge of running away. He suddenly realised he didn't want to lose her. Why, he couldn't quite analyse. He assumed it was because he wanted to learn more about her abilities with the Force.

He lowered his hand, and reached out with the Force to try to calm her.

"I'd like to thank you," he said quietly, aloud.

The girl looked startled.

Luke was more so.

_She can feel me using the Force_, he thought, stunned. _As soon as I tried to calm her, she reacted_. He stopped trying to influence her with his mind, but he had lost her. She now appeared to be verging on terror, and was backing up at quite a speed.

Luke, involuntarily, started to move towards her, but stopped when she started to shake her head wildly.

"No!" she finally shouted, and turned and ran down one of the adjoining alleys.

"Wait!" Luke couldn't help crying after her, but she had vanished into the shadows. Going after her wouldn't help, he decided, but it took an effort to stay exactly where he was. He had no idea if he would ever see her again, and he was beginning to feel as though he had let a unique opportunity slip through his fingers.

He didn't understand what had happened. Why had she been so frightened? Was it something about him? He hoped not, he thought with a wry humour. He couldn't have everyone running off at the sight of him; it would cause no end of trouble!

Still... it was strange. The girl had been frightened for a reason; he wished he knew what it was. Well, there was no point in dwelling on it.

Luke looked once more down the alley the girl had disappeared into, and then turned to go. Why she had been frightened was a puzzle, and it was a puzzle he hoped to solve.

ooooooooo00ooooooooo

The planet was receding into a bright pinpoint among other stars as Jaalia watched it out of the window of the Star Destroyer.

Her task there was complete. The weapon was functional, and had passed all preliminary tests.

She smiled to herself. Even the one and only Jedi of the New Republic wouldn't stand a chance against it. _Hang on, my love_, she thought, silently, _I will avenge you._

The door to her private suite slid open, but she didn't turn around. The officer had invaded private thoughts; let him wonder about his fate for a few moments.

"Yes?" she said abruptly, smiling at the officer's sudden lack of composure. He hadn't been expecting her voice.

"The course is set for Coruscant," he announced nervously. "We await your command."

"Good," Jaalia said, turning to the officer. "Engage the hyperdrive. I am in no mood to wait."

The officer saluted, and left the room.

Jaalia turned back to the window, hearing the whirr of the hyperdrive engines. Before her, the stars became streaks of light as they shot into lightspeed.

ooooooooo00ooooooooo

Tyen ran for ages. How long she wasn't sure. She just kept on running, as though she was trying to outrun what she had stumbled into by helping that young man.

Finally, she stopped her frantic escape, and rested against a wall, her lungs gratefully taking in air. She looked up at the darkening sky, trying to keep her mind clear, but the questions and emotions pounded through her.

What did it all mean? The whole thing was impossible, and far too much of a coincidence for her peace of mind. For about a year or so, she'd seen this man in her dreams, and now, suddenly, she meets him? No! How could it be? Who was controlling things? And was it another coincidence that he had the same abilities as her mother? She had seen him wield the lightsaber, and then he had tried to mind-influence her as well!

How did the dream feature in all this? Had it been a warning that she would meet this young man? If so, was she about to meet the other two inhabitants of her dream as well?

_What_ was going on? _Who_ was the young man? How could he do the same things as her mother? She had thought Silva was unique; her mother had never said anything to dissuade her from that opinion. She had obviously been wrong.

She didn't understand anything, and her emotions were in turmoil. She really wished her mother was around to explain to her exactly what was happening. Futile wish! She would have to muddle through on her own.

'Trust your feelings.', Silva had said. Tyen wanted to scream aloud, but it wouldn't give her any answers.

"You were wrong, mother." she whispered to the sky. "I trusted my feelings, and look what's happened! You were wrong!"

Exhausted from the fight, and from running, Tyen slid down the wall, ending with her legs bent up in front of her.

Now she had given vent to her emotions, and the turmoil within her had died down slightly, her arm thought it was about time _it_ made a fuss. It started as an ache, and ended with a burning pain. Biting her lip to keep quiet, she hunted around for a piece of material. Finding a discarded item of clothing that looked fairly clean, she ripped off a strip. Using her spare hand and her teeth, she proceeded to tie a tourniquet above it to stop the bleeding, and then used another torn-off piece to create a crude bandage.

Finally, she leant back against the wall, her face blanched, and her breaths coming shallowly.

She shouldn't have gone to help the young man. He could have taken care of the gang on his own. He certainly hadn't needed her assistance, and she hadn't needed this wound, let alone this barrage of unanswered questions.

Feelings were emotional nuisances, not something to be trusted. They hurt you, let you down. She ignored the sense in her that said otherwise. She should have learned by now not to trust anything.

Tiredly, she rested her arms on her knees, and made a pillow for her head. She had to close her eyes for a moment; they didn't want to stay open. She would get up soon... soon...

As night came upon Coruscant, Tyen was already fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: As before I own nothing, but my own characters and the scenario. The Star Wars universe and characters all belong to George Lucas – I've just borrowed them for a while._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The dream came to Tyen again that night. It was exactly the same. The young man got into the X-wing obviously concerned about something, but she didn't know what. The green one and the old man looked on, worried about something completely different.

"No," said the green one, watching the X-wing take off, "there is another."

The words echoed loudly, resounding around her head, as the planet dissolved and she fell into darkness.

The vision of the old man came towards her, and, for the first time since the dream began, she didn't run away. She stood her ground, looking squarely into the azure eyes as they swallowed her up.

She found herself in a light space, in complete contrast to the darkness she had just come from. It wasn't a room, and it didn't contain objects; there was just space. There was no sense of time either. It seemed as though she had entered an area where time simply didn't exist.

Before she had even thought about how she was going to get out, something materialised a short distance from her. She found herself looking into the face of the old man. He was no longer transparent, but he still wore the robes of a Jedi master.

They stood, just looking at each other, for quite some time, the old man regarding Tyen with a quizzical smile.

"So, you've finally accepted your destiny, Tyen," he said at last.

His voice was oddly calming. It wasn't loud, and yet she heard every syllable clearly. She found herself nearly lulled into a false sense of security, and wasn't happy when she discovered it.

"I've accepted no such thing," she said angrily. Whether she was angry at being manipulated, or just being told she had a destiny, she didn't know. "Who are you?" she demanded. "And how do you know my name?"

"You can learn a lot of things from an unguarded mind," he said, smiling slightly.

"That is _not_ an answer."

"No?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Tyen shook her head, but her resolve was weakening.

"Then tell me," he invited, "what is?"

Tyen's resolve shattered under confusion. Who _was_ this old man who spoke in riddles? Was she still dreaming? There was a great deal of clarity for this simply to be a dream.

"You _are_ dreaming, Tyen," the old man confirmed. "This is the only time I can get to you. Your conscious self is asleep, but your _subconscious_ is awake."

"I don't understand," she said quietly, and the old man smiled.

"I know you don't, but you needed to admit it."

Tyen's confusion was growing.

"You talk in riddles, old man," she said. "Of course I don't understand you."

"My name is not 'old man'," he told her, the blue eyes dancing. "It's Ben."

"Ben," Tyen repeated, grateful to know at least something about the strange person in front of her. "What do you want with me? Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Want with you? You make it sound like you're some sort of prisoner."

"Well, aren't I?" she asked.

"What do your feelings tell you?"

Feelings! Oh, no, she wasn't getting into that again. Last time she had trusted them, they had caused her no end of trouble.

This dream was strange. She hadn't resisted it this time for a very simple reason: she wanted to know what was happening. Why did she have these dreams? Who was the young man, and why had she met him? Why did he have the same abilities as her mother?

"You _must_ trust your feelings, Tyen," Ben said, breaking into her thoughts. "Let them guide you."

Now two people had told her that. Could they both be wrong? It was only this latest development with the unidentified young man that had made her doubt. Maybe if she tried...

She closed her eyes, listening to her subconscious while Ben watched her, waiting patiently.

Presently, she opened her eyes, and held the calm blue gaze of the man in front of her.

"I don't understand," she said quietly, "but I trust you."

Ben smiled.

"Then I will tell you what you need to know," he said. "You mother was one of an ancient order of revered knights known as the Jedi."

Tyen gasped.

"I see you know the name," Ben remarked, "but you don't know anything about them, do you?"

"No," she admitted, shaking her head.

"No," Ben repeated. "Your mother never told you, believing it unwise. At a time when it might have been pertinent for you to know, the Empire had already hunted down and destroyed most of the Jedi: the only people who could have stood in the Emperor's way. If she had told you anything, she would have put your life, as well as her own, in danger."

"She died anyway," said Tyen bitterly.

"I know," Ben looked at her seriously, and she felt the bitterness gradually slip away. "She died to protect you, as many people did while the Empire was strong."

"Died to protect me?"

"No," Ben laughed. "Their own loved ones. Luke's father for instance."

Tyen was bewildered. "Who's Luke?" she asked.

"The young man in your dream," Ben replied. "The one you met when you helped him fight off the alley gang."

"Well, now, at least he has a name," she said sarcastically. "That doesn't explain who he is."

"Luke Skywalker is the first in a new order of Jedi Knights," Ben explained. "The Force is strong in his family, passed on by his father, the once feared and hated Lord Darth Vader."

The name conjured up a person in Tyen's mind. A tall person, with a flowing black cloak, and a hideous breath mask. Her mother had greeted her executioner with that name on her lips. She tried to fight the anger within her, and failed abysmally.

"He killed my mother," she said, her voice harsh with the effort of controlling it. "He killed her."

"He killed many people," Ben said sadly. "Luke's father was a good man until he turned to the dark side. In the end, though, he chose good over evil, and protected Luke at the cost of his own life, by defeating the Emperor."

Tyen calmed down slightly. It didn't rectify the situation entirely, but it helped.

"What is 'the Force'?" she asked, remembering Ben's reference to it before all her emotions became concentrated on one thing.

Ben smiled, and his eyes sparkled. "I seem to remember a very similar conversation with Luke," he commented, and then continued before she could reply. "The Force is an energy field generated by all living things. It gives the Jedi his power."

"What power?" Tyen was still mystified.

"A power in many things," Ben replied. He then continued more forcefully: "You know what the Force is, Tyen. You use it every day. You've also seen and felt both your mother and Luke use it."

Yes, Tyen knew, now she thought about it. How else could she have successfully completed that somersault earlier? How could she have sensed this Luke was in trouble? How could she have heard her mother's voice in her mind when she was younger?

Wait!

"Ben," she began carefully, needing to know the answer, but afraid to ask the question, "could I have used the Force when I was younger... say, about five years old?"

Ben nodded, unsurprised by the question. "That was why your mother never told you," he said. "Another Jedi can sense it when someone uses the Force. That was partially how the Empire tracked down the Jedi to begin with. If you had used the Force with the knowledge Silva could have given you, they would have found you, and used you to their own advantage. The Force grows as you grow. You were already beginning to sense your abilities at that age; can you imagine how strong you are with the Force now?"

Tyen suddenly sensed where this conversation was leading, and wasn't sure she liked it very much.

"What if I don't want to be strong in the Force?" she asked warily.

Ben looked momentarily surprised, but recovered swiftly.

"It's not a choice you have," he said. "You must learn how to use it."

"I don't know that I want to," she stated, then elaborated: "It got my mother killed."

"It also saved you both," Ben reminded her, "on many occasions. Or don't you remember?"

She remembered. She also remembered she had admired her mother's abilities, and had been proud of her, wanted to be like her. When Silva had given Tyen her lightsaber, she had said: "One day, you'll learn to use it as it should be used." Now, Tyen understood what she had meant.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly.

"You must find Luke," Ben told her. "You can learn from each other. The Jedis were once the guardians of the Republic, defending and protecting the people within it. They will be so again."

"Wait a minute," Tyen felt the conversation had taken a wrong turn. "I'm not guardian material. I'm a common thief! I stay _out_ of the public eye, not dive into it! Besides, after today's little run in, I seriously doubt that this Luke character will be overjoyed to see me."

"You can't escape your destiny," Ben's voice seemed to resound around the room. "You _must_ find Luke."

The statement seemed too final for Tyen's peace of mind. She was beginning to feel like a caged animal with no free will.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Ben?" she asked, anger creeping into her voice. "I don't know you. Why didn't my mother come to tell me?"

"You yourself are blocking her," Ben informed her brutally.

"Me?" Tyen was shocked. "How? I mean, what -?"

"By denying your abilities, you are preventing her from reaching you," he explained, interrupting her stream of questions. "I was only able to get to you through my link to Luke. If you remember, your dreams only began at the time Luke and the others came to Coruscant to begin the dream of restoring the Republic."

"Is that why Luke is in my dream as well?" Tyen asked. "What about the other one, your companion?"

Ben started to avoid her gaze, and couldn't seem to find the right words. Eventually, he turned back to her.

"There are many... facets to your dream," he said. "It is not yet time for you to know them all."

There was a moment when they just looked at each other, Ben's steady gaze calming Tyen's somewhat distraught emotions.

"You _must_ find Luke, Tyen," Ben said finally. "You _must._"

As the last word began to echo around the space, Ben began to dissolve. He grew more and more transparent as the echo grew louder and louder. It got so loud it seemed to shatter the very substance of the area, and Tyen could feel herself falling again, but she wasn't afraid. The darkness surrounded her, and enveloped her in a protective embrace. She found herself bending her legs up close to her chest, and resting her arms on them to cushion her head. As the position became uncomfortable, she realised she was awake, and stiff into the bargain.

Gradually, she straightened up, feeling muscles pull in protest, along with the dull ache of her arm. Only when she was standing, did she allow herself to think about the dream.

It wasn't only a dream; she knew that. Ben was real, and so was the conversation. It hadn't been conjured up by the strange workings of her mind. Her mother had been one of a respected order, using her gifts to protect others' freedom, and the man in her dream, Luke, was the first of the new order.

Should she seek him out as Ben had informed her she must do? She _had_ felt a strange sort of understanding with him before she had been scared out of her mind. Maybe that was because of this 'Force' thing. Luke could teach her to use it. But should she give up her own freedom to bow to others' commands?

"_Trust your feelings_."

The voice was Ben's, and seemed to be floating with the breeze, but she realised it was actually inside her head.

Obeying, she closed her eyes and waited. Emotions came to her, sometimes conflicting, sometimes in harmony. She saw visions of her mother, using her skills to protect them from the stormtroopers. She saw Luke wielding his lightsaber, drawing on something to aid his movements; something she didn't understand, and couldn't use. But if she learnt...

Tyen opened her eyes, and leant back against the wall.

She should obey Ben, shouldn't she? It wouldn't be just obeying either; she _wanted_ to learn. What she had experienced of the Force so far had been good, helpful, not wrong. It had even helped her to find her mother. Maybe if she became a Jedi, like Silva, she could prevent what had happened to her mother ever happening to someone again.

Now she had decided, she felt a calming peace invade her body, as if something or someone was happy with her decision. She wasn't sure, but she thought she also felt relief.

Tranquil, for the first time since the dreams started, in both body and mind, Tyen slipped from the alley, using the cover of darkness to hide her from view.

While the alleys usually had an eerie silence about them at night, as if the occupants were waiting for something to happen, the centre was still full of life and light. Tyen found it increasingly hard to stay in the shadows for the simple reason there were hardly any shadows.

Something was leading her this way. She would have chosen a quiet path to wherever she was going, but it didn't seem she had a choice. She kept going, merging perfectly with the darkness when she could find some.

Gradually, the streets took on a strange familiarity, and Tyen suddenly realised where she was going.

Abruptly stopping her journey, she went round the back of one of the buildings. She had to think.

For the second time in her life, she hadn't really considered where she was going, and it turned out to be the same place. Ben had said Luke had come to Coruscant with the others to restore the Republic. He had meant, amongst other things, the Senate, and the Senate resided in the Imperial Palace.

Tyen began shivering uncontrollably with reaction.

She couldn't go in there. Not again. It was a nightmare. All the stormtroopers, the running, the laser blasts...

"Mother!" Tyen screamed, caught up in the past.

No one heard her, the noise of the city drowning her cry.

She couldn't go in there.

Careful to stay hidden, Tyen peered around the building, fully expecting to see stormtroopers with blasters guarding the entrance to a dark, forbidding structure.

There were no stormtroopers, just a few of the New Republic's guards. They were laughing, thought Tyen, unaccountably amazed; and some were chatting with the passers-by. People were smiling. The palace itself seemed to have a different aura about it, and it wasn't so shut up. A lot of the windows were open, and it no longer seemed so dark.

_It's not the same place_, thought Tyen, as her mind cleared and the fear vanished. _The Empire is gone._

Her head clear again, her heart beating in normal time, Tyen felt the strange pull return, and didn't resist. Still keeping to the shadows, she moved closer and closer to the Imperial Palace.

Sudden doubt made her stop. Why would Luke actually want to see her? She hadn't exactly given a good example of herself earlier. He probably thought she was a crazed mad-woman. Besides, it was the middle of the night. It was unlikely she would be admitted during the day, but at night? Well, she had to try, and if she didn't try now, she wasn't going to. However, she wasn't going in the front entrance.

Tyen looked around the structure; she wasn't going in by the air vents either. Where were Luke's quarters anyway?

The sense that had been pulling her made her look up.

Slightly above the half-way mark of the palace was a small balcony hanging out over the city.

She could get up there, couldn't she? Well, if she couldn't, it was going to be one hell of a fall, she thought as she looked for a way up.

# # #

Coruscant wasn't what it once was, thought Jaalia, disgusted. The Imperial City had been secure, brandishing a glove of force and fear in order to keep the citizens under control. No one had been permitted to land until innumerous clearance tests had been passed.

The ease with which her small party had slipped into the city showed what fools the Alliance were. They would learn their mistake. Oh, they would learn it well.

From her position on the ground, hidden by the shadow of a building made darker still by the cover of night, she looked up at the triangular structure where she had spent some of the most treasured days of her life. Now, it was occupied by the Rebels – the 'New Republic' – and had lost the forbidding aura that had once struck fear into everyone who had neared it.

Her gaze was riveted on one particular window. While she looked at it, her hand was tracing the contours of the red crystal in her hands.

"Soon, my young Jedi," she whispered, her eyes on the window, but her mind past it to the young man within. "Soon."

# # #

Luke lay on his bed, appearing to gaze at the ceiling, but, in reality, looking at nothing in particular. He was still dressed as he had been earlier in the day, not feeling the urge to go to sleep yet.

When he had got back after his run-in with the alley gang, Leia had come storming up to him, demanding to know where he'd been, and what had happened.

"One moment you were there," she had said, "and the next you were gone. I've had Threepio going on and on, blaming himself for your disappearance, because he saw you leave and didn't say anything to me."

"I'm back now," he had replied, but that hadn't contented her.

After more explanation on his part, she had finally calmed down.

A lot of the trouble was that Han was gone, and she was worried about him. Garan wasn't known to be one of the friendliest planets, and it also possessed one of the greatest of weapons systems in the galaxy.

He had hugged her to comfort her, but, no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts had been elsewhere. He knew Leia had sensed this, but she hadn't asked him about it, which he was grateful for. How could he explain something to Leia which he didn't really understand himself?

For most of the evening, he had been left to himself, except for Threepio's visit which mostly consisted of: "Are you perfectly sure you're all right, Master Luke?" as Leia had sent the golden droid up there to make sure of the fact. Having assured both Threepio and Leia that he was fine, no one else had bothered him; and, as it had gradually grown dark outside, he had still been puzzling over the girl, as he was _still_ doing now.

Why she should still be in his head was something of a mystery in itself, but that was easily explained by how much the Force was with her. She wasn't a Jedi – in fact, he would bet she didn't know much about them either – but she had sensed him using the Force. It was strange. He hadn't realised anything about the Force until Ben had begun his teaching, and yet this girl could feel and use it, and she didn't even realise she was using it. It was true she could only use it to a certain extent, but it was there.

If only she hadn't run off. He might have found out a lot more if she hadn't been suddenly frightened; and he still didn't know _what_ had frightened her. It didn't make any sense. It...

Everything in him suddenly froze. He hadn't heard anything; it was just a feeling: there was someone nearby.

He reached across the bed for his lightsaber, and tried to peer into the darkness.

The only light in his room came from the city's lights as they streamed through the open window that led onto the balcony. The balcony itself was hidden from view by the curtains he'd already drawn. They were blowing gently in the night breeze.

Sure that whoever it was was coming from that direction, he slid silently off the bed, and held his lightsaber ready, but not activated.

As he watched, a form climbed onto the balcony, still making no noise. He couldn't see who or what it was: the person was distorted by the gentle movement of the drapes. What frustrated him was that although he could sense it, he couldn't sense whether it intended harm or help; but before he could decide what action to take, the figure brushed the drapes aside and took a step into the room.

Gradually, he lowered his lightsaber, realising he wouldn't need it.

The girl from the alley, the one he had just been puzzling over, stood, partially silhouetted, in front of him. The city lights behind her made her look slightly ethereal, and the breeze blew stray strands of her hair around her face. However, her eyes were wary.

"You!" said Luke, startled. "How did you get up here? And why did you run earlier?"

"The answer to either of those questions is no concern of yours," she said quietly. "You are Luke Skywalker?"

He nodded. He'd press her about answers later. Right now, he wanted to prevent her from running again.

The girl seemed surprised. "You don't find it odd that I know your name?"

Luke shrugged. "Most do."

"Not me." The girl shook her head, and attempted to make her voice light. "I'd never even seen you before. For all I knew, you could have been an average citizen instead of Jedi Knight extraordinaire."

The flippant words somehow didn't ring true. Luke didn't understand.

"Those aren't your thoughts," he said with certainty. "Why are you putting on an act?"

The girl looked startled, and her mask dropped. He saw again the face he had glimpsed earlier on in the day.

She floundered for a moment, and then obviously came to a decision. Her eyes returned to his, their expression clear, but slightly sad.

"Sometimes it's safer," she said seriously.

Luke looked at her, and she didn't look away. A great deal seemed to be communicated in that gaze, but he couldn't have said what exactly.

Slowly, he nodded comprehension, and he felt the girl's tension relax just a bit.

Realising they were still in the dark, he moved to put some lights on, and then sat on the bed.

The girl stayed where she was, looking rather uncomfortable now there were no shadows to hide in.

He watched her for a while, but she avoided his gaze, and he couldn't sense what she was feeling. She kept looking around the room as her hand absently hovered over her crudely bandaged wound.

"Do you want to tell me how you knew who I was?" he asked at last, when she didn't speak.

The girl turned back to him. "Don't you want to know who _I_ am?" she asked, as if his own question had surprised her.

"I assume you'll tell me in time." Actually, he assumed if he asked too many questions she was going to take a running leap off the balcony, vanish into the shadows of the streets, and he'd never see her again.

"Not even my name?"

"If you want me to know."

He couldn't tell what she'd expected, but it wasn't his calm acceptance of her.

She seemed nervous about being here, but _he_ was the one she'd dropped in on, without any warning, in the middle of the night, and he _still_ didn't know what was going on. He didn't want to pressure her, even though he _would_ like some answers. Her name would be a good start; right now, she was one up on him. However, things looked promising. The girl had been having an inward battle with herself, but it seemed resolved. Again, she looked at him with that clear, blue gaze.

"Tyen," she said softly. "It's Tyen."

# # #

As Tyen pronounced her name, she felt as though she was telling him one of her innermost secrets. She knew it was irrational, but it had been so long since she had trusted anyone enough to tell them her name she couldn't help feeling that way.

"Tyen," Luke said, testing the sound of the name. Then he gestured to the bed. "Come and sit here."

It wasn't a command; his voice was too gentle. It was merely a suggestion, a showing of trust. He already trusted her more than she trusted him.

Actually, he had quite surprised her. Far from yelling for the guards, or killing her himself when she had arrived unannounced, he had actually _lowered_ the deactivated lightsaber, not activated it. He hadn't pressured her either. It was as though he had sensed her feelings, and had been trying to calm her. It had worked... up to a point.

She still didn't quite know what to expect. She couldn't help wondering if he was trying to lull her into a false sense of security, and then call for the guards, or something. Maybe it was silly, but she had already been betrayed by someone she trusted, and she found it hard to trust anyone else. Nevertheless, sitting down couldn't hurt.

She moved towards the bed, and hesitantly sat down, keeping one eye on him all the time. If he made one sharp move, she could spring towards the balcony and be gone in moments.

But he didn't. He stayed exactly where he was, just watching her. His expression was tranquil, untroubled. Tyen felt herself gradually relaxing, until he suddenly looked at her intently. She wondered what was wrong, but Luke explained himself before she could go anywhere.

"I get the strangest feeling..." he said softly, examining her face. "It's as if I know you."

Tyen smiled, the tension lifting slightly. "You're not the only one," she said.

Luke's eyes suddenly stopped on a stray strand of her hair that had slipped out of its clip. As if his body had a will of it's own, he leant towards her, and moved his hand up to brush it away from her face.

Tyen watched him warily, but she couldn't sense anything malevolent so she stayed where she was. She had to _try_ and trust him, if only a little.

His hand moved closer to her face, but as it touched her temple, they both moved back startled. It was as if an electric shock had gone through her when he had touched her.

"What happened?" she asked worried.

Her expression was mirrored on Luke's face, but, gradually, curiosity and amazement replaced shock and fear.

"Give me your hand," he said.

Tyen, mystified, did as he asked, fully expecting another shock, but nothing happened. His touch was light: she could pull away if she wanted.

"Close your eyes."

_Why?_ she wanted to ask, but she suddenly felt she would find the answer if she obeyed him.

Her eyes closed, and her other senses enhanced.

"_Can you hear me?_"

The voice was in her mind, thought Tyen, amazed. It was like the other situation when she had been five years old. Her mother had spoken to her with her mind, and now Luke was speaking to her with his. It wasn't like Ben's message earlier. That had been like the end of the dream. This was now.

Strangely, she felt as though she could answer him in kind. It didn't feel difficult, just natural.

"_Yes_," she replied.

Luke pulled away, and Tyen opened her eyes, gazing at him anxiously.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"Bad!" Luke nearly laughed; as it was, he was smiling in amazement. "The Force is so strong with you, it even amplifies my abilities. By rights, you shouldn't have been able to hear that, and it certainly shouldn't have been clear." He took her hands again, excitement shining out of his eyes. "You even responded!"

Tyen relaxed, and returned his smile, but retrieved her hands. He let her go, the excitement dying slightly.

For the first time in many years, Tyen felt she had done something wrong. In an effort to hide her feelings, she got up and wandered idly around the room, her protective persona firmly back in place.

"Ben said I was strong in this Force thing," she said, trying to lighten the atmosphere with meaningless conversation.

However, to Luke it obviously wasn't meaningless. His eyes locked on her, and Tyen found herself hopelessly wishing for a shadow to disappear into.

He stood up, and moved towards her. Instinctively, Tyen moved back, until she found herself trapped against the wall.

_I made the wrong decision_, she screamed silently, nervously watching the sharpness in the once tranquil eyes.

Luke obviously noticed her nervousness, because he relaxed his expression, but he didn't move back.

"Let's return to an earlier question," he suggested, his voice deceptively light. "How _did_ you know who I was?"

Tyen closed her eyes. She was frightened. There was possibly no need to be, but she was.

"_Don't be_."

Luke's voice in her mind calmed her. He knew she was scared. More to the point, he could _sense_ she was scared. How could he do that? _The same way you sensed his emotions earlier_, a voice told her. Yes... she had sensed _his_ emotions earlier. If she had done so earlier, she could do so again.

Blocking out her surroundings, Tyen concentrated. Gradually, she sensed something. Amazed, but no longer frightened, Tyen opened her eyes.

She nearly laughed. Far from herself looking warily at him, he was looking warily at her. He _knew_ she had been able to read his emotions.

"You're wondering how I know Ben," she stated. "He was _your_ teacher, but you can't seem to speak to him anymore."

Luke nodded. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

Luke studied her for a moment, and Tyen held his gaze. He no longer frightened her; she felt, partially, as though she understood him.

After a moment or so, Luke's wariness vanished.

He believed her, thought Tyen, unable to prevent a smile. He trusted her enough to believe her.

Luke looked puzzled as she smiled, but then she felt him do exactly what she had done a few minutes ago.

He returned the smile, but it was somewhat bewildered. "There's something different," he told her. "I don't quite understand it. Only another Jedi -"

"I know," she said, surprising them both.

Luke recovered first. He looked deeply at her, as though something in her eyes would answer all his questions.

"How can you tell what I'm feeling, Tyen?" he asked softly.

"How can you tell what _I'm_ feeling, Luke?" she countered, returning his intent gaze.

"Something..." he murmured, stepping closer to her. "A Jedi..."

They were very close, but Tyen didn't feel threatened. She felt calm, and didn't want to break the eye contact.

"Will you teach me to be a Jedi, Luke?" she asked.

His expression changed as he felt her sincerity. He studied her for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes," he said.

It was then she realised her hand was in his again. When it had happened, and who had made the first move, she didn't know. She just knew they were linked, and broke the eye contact to look down at their joined hands. She didn't know what to feel; it was strange.

Luke followed her gaze. She felt his surprise, but he didn't pull away, and neither did she.

They looked at each other again, but the intensity was gone. Luke smiled, but questions still lingered in his eyes.

"Ben was right," he told her. "You _are_ strong in the Force, and you could be a powerful Jedi." He paused for a moment, and then continued, his expression serious. "I've said I'll teach you - I'll try - but will you complete the training?"

Tyen suddenly felt uneasy. She couldn't do this after all. She wasn't a responsible person. Powerful, he had said. That was dangerous too. What was she doing? _Something good, something useful_, an inner sense told her. Gradually calming down, she agreed. Yes, she thought, something good. She would be a Jedi like her mother.

Her senses restored to her surroundings, she could feel Luke's air of waiting. She smiled as she sensed something else as well, something from his past. It seemed appropriate to the situation.

She looked at him, an impish sparkle in her eyes, but her words were serious.

"I won't fail you," she said.


End file.
